Cat's in America
by Loredana Carini
Summary: As a fledgling Cat was envied by girls and admired by the warriors. She was deadly with any weapon but as shy as a mouse without one. As a vampire her beauty and her talents grow. Soon she is the most famous vampire in England and as the pressure builds Cathrine breaks and fees to America in hopes to escape it. But Fate's at her usual game and nothing is as it seems.


Looking in the mirror I couldn't believe it. I was finally a fully changed vampire. No more risk of death by change or wondering what my tattoos would look like.

"Knock, Knock Cat. We have a party to go to" I winced as Sam's shrill tones hit my ears from outside my door. Sam had been my best friend since I'd become a fledgling; she was a couple of months older than me but still as close as a twin.

"Cat, you good in there? The parties already started."

"Sam, we have a problem." I said, allowing fake horror into my voice.

"Should I get someone? The matron's just-"

"No! Just come in and then we'll go and get someone."

"I would but the door is locked" she said.

"Oh, yer, sorry."

I walked across the partially trashed room and opened the door, making sure to keep my head down and sprinted right back to the mirror.

"Okay, Sam, you know how we've been friends for a long time now? Well I need you to not freak out."

"Okay, Cat, I promise not to freak out about whatever your-"I looked up "OH MY GODDESS!"

She stared at me and I swear if her eyes got any bigger then we could use them as dinner plates.

"Agggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhh!" I winced as her scream hit abnormal levels "y-y-y-y-y-you're changed! I mean like properly changed! Agggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhh"

"Sam! You said that you weren't going to freak!" I whined

"I know, but you're changed! You're a vampire! The first one in our year! The youngest one in the school! OH MY GOOOODDDDDDESSSSSSSSS!"

"If you scream any louder they'll hear you in America" I shouted over another scream.

"Girls! What is all of the-"Matrons sharp tones were cut off when she caught a look at my face from the open doorway.

"Oh Catherine, how wonderful. You've grown into your marks." She clasped her hands near her cheek as her face melted into a smile.

"Thanks. What should I do?" I asked as I tried to change the subject.

"You'll need to go to the High Priestess so she can perform a ritual. But she's at the dance." The statement meaning that I'd have to go to the dance to see her.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded and walked out the door.

"Sam, I can't do this." We were standing outside the ballroom; the oak doors were open leading into a world that seemed to be stuck in between the stages of The Tudors and The Renaissance.

"Cat, you're the best warrior at the school, you've beat everyone here at all sorts of combat, but when you come off the mats you're as quiet as a mouse. Just imagine you're about to go into battle, charge your way up to Amidala and ignore everyone else" she said with a smile on her face.

If anything her pep talk had made me even more nervous, but I knew that if I didn't get a hurry on someone would spot me soon. I'd been lucky enough to avoid being seen on the way here and I certainly wasn't about to push it.

"Nyx, please give me strength and don't let me fall over this ridiculous dress" I prayed silently. In all fairness, it was a very nice dress. The green fabric clung to my curves like latex whilst flaring out mid-waist into ruffles. The emerald colour matched my eyes and went well with my oak coloured hair.

Praying all the way, I gathered my skirts around me gave a small smile to Sam and stepped into the ballroom.

What I saw took my breath away. The hall itself wasn't decorated much, as it had been built during The Renaissance era, making it the perfect place to hold a Renaissance ball, but the lighting and the long banquet tables surrounding the dance floor truly made it seem as if I'd stepped through a portal and into a Renaissance ball. At the top of the floor sat Amidala on a chair so grand it could have been a throne. The rest of the teachers sat on either side of her.

But I didn't have time to admire it properly for I soon realised that all eyes were on me. Still praying I made my way up to our High Priestess' table, all the while hearing gasps and whispers.

"Oh my goddess, she's a vamp-"

"How could she be the first-"

"Why her, it's not like she's-"

I finally got there after the cliché, everlasting walk. I looked up to see High Priestess Amidala smiling down at me. She truly was beautiful with her long blonde hair, blue eyes and gentle face. She had the affinity of Air, not a rare talent, but a powerful one.

"Catherine, your tattoos are exquisite, they show your gifts well." With a reassuring smile she looked to the rest of the school. "Children, teachers, staff. Tonight we don't just celebrate the beginning of a new term, but of a new vampire, may Nyx treat you kindly Catherine. Dark daughters and sons would you please come with me for the welcoming ritual. The rest of you, stay here and have a goodnight. Blessed be."

And with that she glided down from her throne and through the crowd, gradually picking up the Dark daughters and sons on her way to the door.


End file.
